fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
FusionFall Adventures
FusionFall Adventures are series of missions, characters, and areas periodically added to the FusionFall universe as a means of expansion to the game. Currently, three adventures exist: the "Ice King Invasion," "Alien Abduction," and "Chowder's IncrEdible Journey." The descriptions below are taken directly from the official FusionFall website. Each Adventure usually consists of the following: three or four missions, one or more new areas or Fusion Lairs, several new characters, and a place to collect rare items. Ben 10 - Alien Abduction "Alien Abduction" was added in April 2010, as part of the patch that made the game free. Accessible from City Station was a new area, Ship's Interior, in which a shopping area run by Galvans is found, in addition to the main part, with Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max, and Kevin. The heroes give the player three missions, which involve finding out what's wrong with Ben's Omnitrix, freeing Ben's alien forms from Vilgax's ship, and stopping his evil plot once and for all. Another mission is available from the time traveler Paradox, now found in both City Station and Peach Creek Commons. The plot of this adventure begins when Ben's Omnitrix begins to act strangely, at times not even working. Vilgax has been rebuilding his ship and kidnapping Ben's alien forms. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the hero form a plan to stop him and free Ben's aliens, including Chromastone, Ultimate Swampfire, Echo Echo, and Megawhatt from Vilgax's ship. The hero also must help Paradox in recovering items necessary to thwart Vilgax's plan, including a rubber ball in Peach Creek, Ship in Genius Grove, and the Archamade Book of Spells from Him in Endsville. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/event-ben10.php Alien Abduction Elements Areas: Ship's Interior in City Station, Vilgax's Ship Missions: "Time Traveler's Task," "Chimerian Hunt", "Megawhattage," "Gwen's Gambit," "Echo Echo Encounter" Characters: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Paradox, Azmuth, Ship, Max FF NewsImage 10 10 10.jpg|Ben 10 E.G.G.E.R. (Item Seller) NewsImage AlienAbduction 2.jpg|Mission 1: Time Traveler's Task Vilgax-chimerian-hunt.png|Mission 2: Chimerian Hunt Alienabduction 3.jpg|Mission 3: Megawhattage (Lvl 12) Alienabduction 4.jpg|Mission 4: Gwen's Gambit (Lvl 16) Alienabduction 5.jpg|Mission 5: Echo Echo Encounter (Lvl 20) Chowder - Chowder's IncrEdible Journey "Chowder's IncrEdible Journey" was added in November 2010. Included in the expansion was Chowder, located in Peach Creek Commons and a new area — his stomach. A Puckerberry Overlord next to Chowder offers a mission to warp inside Chowder, which, once the player does, will discover Sour Ron, Shnitzel, and Chowder, who will offer three more missions, which involve exploring Chowder's inside, rescuing several Puckerberries and Kimchi, and finally, defeating Fusion Chowder. Also included is the "Wisdom Tooth," a vendor found only within Chowder, who will sell a rare set of items. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/event-chowder.php Chowder's IncrEdible Journey Elements Areas: Chowder's Stomach Missions: "Pucker Up," "A Lord Without A Land," "A Pungent Pursuit," "A Nefarious Source" Characters: Chowder, Shnitzel, Sour Ron, Puckerberry Overlord, Wisdom Tooth, Kimchi Chowder's Wisdom Tooth -Chowder's incrEDIBLE Journey Mission -1-.jpg|Chowder incrEDIBLE Journey rare items Pucker up! - Chowder's incrEDIBLE Journey Mission -2-.jpg|Mission 1: Pucker Up (Lvl 4) A Lord Without a Land -Chowder's incrEDIBLE Journey Mission -3-.jpg|Mission 2: A Lord Without A Land (Lvl 12) A Pungent Pursuit -Chowder's incrEDIBLE Journey Mission -4-.jpg|Mission 3: A Pungent Pursuit (Lvl 12) A Nefarious Scoure -Chowder's incrEDIBLE Journey Mission -5-.jpg|Mission 4: A Nefarious Source (Lvl 12) Adventure Time - Ice King Invasion The "Ice King Invasion" was added in May 2010, with many other elements having been added since, including the Mysterious Dungeon of Eternal Vistas in August 2010, the Snail Quest in January 2011, the Finn Nano in February 2011, the Adventure Time treasure chests and the Jake Nano in May 2011, and finally, the last Nano mission, for the Ice King, in August 2011. The main hub of this adventure is a new area in Orchid Bay — the Ice King's Palace, in which several characters from Adventure Time can be found, including Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and the Ice King himself. The other part of the adventure was the new Mysterious Dungeon in Eternal Vistas, manned by the Reaper. In the Dungeon, monsters carrying rare items can be found, along with Stanley the Watermelon selling exclusive gear such as the Ice Armor set and other rare tees. New Magical Toadstools can also be found in major locations across the universe, which will help players easily warp to Orchid Bay to complete missions for Finn. Another major part of this adventure was the Snails. The snails are magical snails from the land of Ooo that are scattered around the world. Finding one and warping into a special area gets the player special items. The three Nanos from Adventure Time are the title characters, Finn and Jake, as well as the Ice King. The Finn Nano was added in the new Hero Academy Training Levels in February 2011, and as a redeemable code for more advanced heroes. Jake was added in May 2011, and the Ice King in August 2011, both as missions in the Palace. Other minor changes related to this expansion include a statue of Finn at Hero Square in Sector V and Jake being at Hero Square in Sector V as a jump pad. The plot of the adventure involves the Ice King being up to nefarious schemes, kidnapping princesses from all over the world and imprisoning them within his dungeons. Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom has rallied Finn and his sidekick, Jake, to rescue the princesses. Throughout the world, toadstools through which the princess can communicate are located in Sector V, Peach Creek Commons, Mount Blackhead, and Townsville Center. The player is informed of the situation and meets Finn in Orchid Bay, then being sent into the fortress to meet the Ice King, who the player enters his basement by claiming to have come to fix the cable. Once inside, the player will meet with Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum, who give the player missions rescue the Candy Wife from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Princess from The Powerpuff Girls. After rescuing the princesses, the hero is free to go. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/event-adventuretime.php Ice King Invasion Elements Areas: The Ice King's Palace , Mysterious Dungeon Missions: "So You Want To Be A Hero?," "Princess Princess PRINCESS!," "Free Candy!," "Penguin Plans" Characters: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Stanley, Reaper, Candy Wife, Gunter NewsImage_AdvtTime_IceItems.jpg|Rare Ice Armor set NewsImage_AdvtTime_Mission1.jpg|Mission 1: So You Want To Be A Hero? (Lvl 4) NewsImage_AdvtTime_Mission2.jpg|Mission 2: Free Candy! (Lvl 17) NewsImage_AdvtTime_Mission3.jpg|Mission 3: Princess Princess PRINCESS! (Lvl 17) FF_NewStory_IK_Gunter_317x437.png|Mission 4: Penguin Plans (Lvl 16) Trivia *Chowder's IncrEdible Journey is based on the episode "The Puckberry Overlords" from the Chowder ''cartoon, where Chowder ate an incredibly sour puckerberry and got trapped inside his own mouth. *Due to the future being removed, the mission "Chimerian Hunt" was removed from both the game and the ''FusionFall website. This is because the mission takes place in the future, which was rendered no longer accessible with the Academy update (glitches notwithstanding). References Category:Missions